De cero a romance en menos de dos horas
by AntiWritter
Summary: A menos de 2 horas para año nuevo ambos se sentían terrible y eran solo "Sam y Freddie" ¿ Después de año nuevo se sentirán mejor y serán "Seddie?


**Hola a todos, subi un one-shot ayer y ahora subo uno hoy (Uno para terminar el año y otro para comenzarlo) y no, esta no es la version Seddie de "Eras muy buena para ser verdad" Pero si es Seddie. Esta es una idea que vino a mi mente a las 3 am y que termine casi al amanecer.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron "Eras muy buena para ser verdad" A pesar de no ser Seddie. Y este one-shot se lo dedico a quienes han dejado reviews en ese one-shot de ayer que son:**

**fatty rose malfoy **

**JennMcFanSamy **

**magy-uchiha **

**Gracias.**

**El one-shot se llama asi porque veia un programa que esta en mi top 5 personal de series favoritas llamado "Psych" y el capitulo se llamaba "Zero to Murder in Sixty Seconds" o en español "De cero a asesinato en 60 segundos" Que no los engañe el nombre del capitulo, la serie es una comedia sobre un detective **psíquico** que trabaja con la policia y que realmente finge ya que no es psiquico.**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Dan Schneider. Yo solo utilizo y muevo los personajes a mi antojo y conveniencia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Día: 31 de diciembre del 2011.<strong>

**Hora: 10:15 pm**

**Lugar: Apartamento de Freddie.**

Freddie estaba en su apartamento, estaba sentado frente a la ventana viendo los fuegos artificiales, los cuales su madre nunca lo dejo lanzar ya que eran muy peligrosos. Estaba un poco triste, iba a recibir el año con su familia que solo se limitaba a su madre, después de eso no iba a poder salir ya que Carly estaba en Yakima junto a Spencer para recibir el año con su abuelo y por otro lado estaba Sam pero Freddie pensaba de ella "Sam preferiría morir antes de salir a divertirse un rato conmigo en año nuevo"

-Lindos ¿No crees?- Era su madre sacándolo de sus profundos pensamientos.

El chico se sobresalto un poco pero mantuvo su posición y luego de un suspiro le contesto tristemente –Supongo-

-Freddie- Su madre se sentó junto a él, le puso una mano en un hombro y continuo –Siempre hemos sido tu y yo solos en estas fechas… ¿Qué te ocurre este año?-

-No lo sé mamá… Ojala lo supiera- Respondió sin quitar la vista de los fuegos artificiales explotando en el cielo.

-Anímate un poco ¿Si?-

El chico sonrió forzadamente –Lo intentare-

**Hora: 10:26 Pm.**

Freddie seguía instalado mirando los fuegos artificiales por la ventana hasta que se levanto de su asiento, se acercó a su madre que estaba en la cocina y le dijo –Mamá ¿Puedo dar una vuelta un rato? Quiero despejar un poco la mente-

Normalmente ella no lo habría dejado irse pero sabía que su hijo necesitaba distracción ya que se le notaba muy decaído –Si, solo asegúrate de regresar antes de las 12-

-Claro- Respondió Freddie mientras se marchaba.

**Hora: 10: 44**

Freddie solo había caminado unas cuantas cuadras. Todo en las calles era alegría, celebración… Menos para el. Iba caminando por la entrada de un parque y vio sentada en uno de los bancos casi en la entrada del parque a una chica rubia que con sus manos se cubria el rostro y el lo supo de inmediato, esa rubia era Sam. El chico entró al parque y se acerco a ella, se paro justo frente a la rubia y le dijo

-¿Sam… Que haces aquí?-

-Solo vete… No quiero que me veas así- Respondió ella sin mirarlo, obviamente había reconocido la voz de Freddie.

El se sentó a su lado -¿Así como?- La chica levanto la mirada dejando ver a Freddie las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos -¿Tu… Estas llorando?-

-No Fredweird estoy derramando aceite por los ojos porque soy un robot- Dijo sarcásticamente –Claro que estoy llorando ahora déjame sola-

Pero Freddie no tenía intenciones de dejar a Sam allí y menos así -¿Pero por que estas así?- insistió.

-Ese no es tu problema ahora vete de una vez a menos que no quieras recibir el año vivo- Lo amenazo mirándolo furiosa.

Pero el chico seguiría firme en su decisión -No me iré hasta que me digas que te pasa-

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así? ¿Por qué tienes que preocuparte por mi? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente perfecto? ¿Por qué no simplemente te vas y me abandonas como todos?- Dicho esto Sam volvió a cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

-Primero que nada no soy perfecto y ¿A qué te refieres con "Como todos"?-

Sam suspiro, lo miro y le dijo –Si… Como todos. No debería decirte esto porque tú eres Freddie y yo soy Sam…-

Freddie la corto –No… Nosotros somos amigos-

-¡Tú no eres mi amigo! No quiero que seas mi amigo. Entiéndelo- Le grito.

_Auch _Pensó Freddie pero expreso otra cosa –Tu para mi si eres una amiga así que dime lo que te pasa que ya son las 10:52 y tengo que volver a casa-

-Bien. Te lo diré si así te vas más rápido- La rubia suspiro antes de decirlo –Sabes que Carly está en Yakima con Spencer ¿Verdad?-

-Claro-

-Por ella no estoy molesta… Mi mamá decidió pasar este día con su novio que conmigo- Termino de contar tristemente –No le importo a nadie-

-Eso no es verdad… Me importas a mí-

La rubia rio cortamente secándose las lágrimas –Solo lo dices por decir-

-No y te lo demostrare… Ven a recibir el año conmigo- Le propuso Freddie.

Pero Sam no estaba muy convencida de eso –Primero: Tu madre estará ahí y me odia…-

Freddie la cortó –Yo hablare con ella, por eso no hay problema-

-Y segundo: No necesito tú lastima-

-No es lastima- Se justifico el chico.

-¿Y entonces qué demonios es?-

-Un bonito gesto de mi parte ¿Vas a venir o no? Habrá comida- Dijo la ultima parte casi cantando.

-Sabes que no puedo resistirme a eso- Ella se levanto -¿Qué esperas?-

Freddie la acompaño, el camino de regreso estuvo lleno de bromas de parte y parte. No la estaban pasando mal.

**Hora: 11:13 pm**

Llegaron al apartamento de Freddie. El chico le pidió a Sam que esperara en el pasillo mientras él hablaba con su madre.

-Hijo volviste temprano- Le dijo su madre tan pronto entró.

-Sí. Mamá ¿Podemos hablar?-

-Claro- Respondió ella y ambos se sentaron en la mesa donde solo faltaba la comida pero ya iba a ponerla.

Freddie temerosamente le pregunto -¿Sam puede recibir el año con nosotros?-

-¿Sam? ¿Hablas de Samantha Puckett?- El chico asintió –Pero ella te maltrata, te golpea ¿Por qué de repente quieres traerla en un día como este?-

-Mamá baja la voz. Ella está afuera… Su madre recibirá el año con su novio y la dejó sola y se siente terrible-

Si bien a la señora Benson no le agradaba mucho Sam, entendía lo que estaba pasando así que le dijo a su hijo que si podía recibir el año con ellos.

Cenaron. Cenaron tranquilamente, Sam se comió la mayor parte de la comida por supuesto y al terminar ya casi era medianoche, ya casi era el momento más esperado por todos.

**Hora: 11:58 pm.**

La mamá de Freddie estaba en la cocina poniendo en el lavaplatos los trastes sucios y en la sala estaban Sam y Freddie, este último le diría a su amiga –Y bien… ¿Te arrepientes de haber venido?-

-La verdad no… Debo admitir que tu madre no cocina nada mal-

El chico sonrió –Oye. Sé que no soy precisamente de tu agrado pero aun así te considero parte importante de mi vida- Hablaba sinceramente –Y también se que esto no hará que cambies la manera en que me tratas ni quiero que la cambies pero… Solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí y que siempre te apoyare sin juzgarte-

La rubia sonreía ampliamente –Supongo que solo puedo decir... Gra… Gra… Gracias- Termino de decir cerrando sus ojos como si estuviera diciendo algo malo.

-No hay de que-

Entonces entro la señora Benson a la sala y comenzaron a hacer la cuenta regresiva y comenzó un nuevo año. Luego de recibir el año la mama de Freddie salió a saludar y desearles feliz año a los vecinos dejando solos a Sam y a Freddie.

-Oye Sam ¿No crees que me merezco al menos un abrazo de feliz año?-

-No- Respondió ella divertidamente provocando que el chico rodara sus ojos. Luego simplemente dijo –Bien. Ven aquí pero nunca lo comentes- Freddie la abrazo y ella también lo hizo y en medio de dicho abrazo ella diría –Feliz año Freddie-

-Feliz año Sam-

Sam que tenia a Freddie abrazado prácticamente por el cuello comenzó a separarse de él pero una de sus manos paso a acariciarle una mejilla al chico quien abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa. A la rubia no le importo y cerro sus ojos acercándose a Freddie quien también comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y… Paso, Sam y Freddie se besaban y parecía que tenían años añorando que eso volviera a suceder. El beso era espectacular, no era un beso cualquiera, este estaba totalmente cargado de sentimientos, de palabras que por años se callaron… Estaba lleno de amor puro y sincero.

Pero a los 9 segundos Sam se dio cuenta de algo: A pesar de disfrutar muchísimo el beso no podía evitar recordar que estaba besando a Freddie y que quizás a él no le gustaría eso y solo la besaba por hacerlo. Se separo de él y tartamudeo –Emm… Yo… Lo siento… Fue… Fue un error- Y simplemente se marchó.

El castaño se quedo estático. Realmente no se esperaba besar a Samantha Puckett al menos no de nuevo y mucho menos esa noche. Todo el apartamento le comenzó a dar vueltas o era solo su mundo. De repente le vinieron recuerdos a la mente.

_-Solo vete… No quiero que me veas así- ¿Por qué Sam no quería que precisamente EL la viera llorar?_

_-¿Por qué tienes que preocuparte por mi? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente perfecto?- Sam le había dicho que era perfecto y él pensó que ella se refería a "¿Por qué estaba allí cuando nadie más lo estaba y era él que menos debía estar allí?" Pero no, ella se refería a sus sentimientos. La rubia con "Perfecto" no quiso decir que porque siempre tenía que actuar tan correctamente con ella o con otros sino que se refería a que por más que ella intentara ocultar sus sentimientos él siempre hacia algo bueno por ella evitando que lograra eliminar esos sentimientos y solo consiguiendo hacerlos más fuertes._

_-No quiero que seas mi amigo. Entiéndelo- ¿Su amigo no? ¿Entonces algo mas si?_

_Las bromas cuando regresaban a su apartamento, la cena, el beso. Todo le vino de repente a la cabeza y al finalizar su recuento mental de la noche solo supo y dijo una cosa._

-Debo ir a buscarla-

Salió corriendo hacia la casa de Sam, no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar. Tocó la puerta de su casa pero ella no salía –¡Vamos Sam se que estas ahí!-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto ella secamente una vez que abrió la puerta –Ya te dije que fue un error-

-No Sam, no fue un error y yo lo sé… Fue algo indescriptible y hermoso-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Sam no lo entendía ¿Acaso el también…?

-A que he sido un ciego todo este tiempo y quizás esté equivocado y tú hiciste las cosas por hacerlas incluyendo el beso pero tengo que decirlo-

-Escúpelo de una vez nub-

-Me he dado cuenta de que tú eres la única chica que me comprende realmente, es decir, yo me sentía horrible hoy… Y solo me sentí mejor después de estar contigo. Tu siempre estas allí para mi aunque lo disfraces con tu actitud y no, solo ese beso no me hizo saber esto… Siempre lo supe pero nunca lo asumí y hoy lo asumí todo Sam y no tengo miedo de decirlo: Estoy enamorado de ti-

-No, Freddie no puedes enamorarte de mí. No estaría bien, no sería correcto-

El chico la beso de sorpresa y ella no se opuso, otro beso como el anterior: Único.

Al romper el beso Sam diría –Al diablo lo que es o lo que no es correcto. Yo también estoy enamorada de ti-

-¿En serio?-

-Claro… Oye Freddie serás un nerd y todo lo que quieras pero no sabes leer las señales- Le dijo divertidamente.

-No las sabré leer… Pero las comprendí en el momento justo- Luego se puso muy serio para preguntarle -¿Esto significa que… Somos novios?-

Sam pareció pensarlo –No-

-¡Sam!- Se quejo Freddie.

-¿Qué? No me gustaría que nuestro aniversario fuera el 1 de enero- Se justifico ella -¿Podríamos ser novios desde mañana?-

-¿Aun podemos besarnos hoy?-

-Claro que podemos- Respondió Sam animadamente.

-Entonces supongo que seremos novios desde mañana-

Luego se besaron de nuevo, Freddie entró a casa de su casi novia, vieron películas, charlaron de muchas cosas, se dieron muchos abrazos y besos… Y así amanecieron.

* * *

><p><strong>Fue algo que escribi anoche, lo escribi en 2 horas... Lo termine a las 5. Tuve la idea y me dije ¿Por que no?<strong>

**Con esto empiezo el año 2012. Espero que este año los trate bien a todos :)**

**Solo un one-shot mas (La version Seddie de "Eras muy buena para ser verdad" Que no se llamara asi) y solo actualizare mis historias**

**L.R.S: Capitulos 10, 11 y 12 LISTOS.**

** ¡Aun existo!: El 9 de enero.**

** Este mes subo un capitulo de "Ella es mi final feliz" ya tengo una idea de lo que quiero en este fic despues de tanto tiempo.**

**Bye.**


End file.
